


Just the Right Amount of Wrong

by ixchel55



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixchel55/pseuds/ixchel55
Summary: Surprises at work aren't necessarily a bad thing.





	Just the Right Amount of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted (or even completed) fic in over five years. My muse finally woke up and allowed me to finish something. I'm pretty chuffed!

Jared parked in front of the single story Arts and Crafts bungalow and double-checked the address on his clipboard. When they matched he scanned through the work order once more. It looked pretty straight forward, no surprises or extras. According to the notes the homeowner—Jeff Morgan—wasn’t usually home during the day, but he did show up occasionally. No problem either way but Jared was happiest left alone and uninterrupted. 

Jared pulled the equipment out of the back of the pickup. Hauling it to the house, he once again marveled that some of the smaller women could handle it all. Jared knocked and waited just in case Mr. Morgan was home. With no answer he popped open the storage compartment of the clipboard and pulled out the house key. 

Locking the door behind him, Jared scanned the area to get oriented. The living room was on the right and beyond that the dining room and kitchen. The hallway to the left would lead to the bedrooms. 

Walking to the end of the hall he found the master bedroom and dumped his equipment inside. Jared chose the supplies he needed and headed toward the only open door. Snapping on a pair of rubber gloves he grabbed the brush and cleanser and began tackling the toilet. He always liked to get the potentially worst job out of the way first. The shower and tub were next and he was relieved to see that none of it was bad at all. 

It was hard to know what state a client’s home was going to be in. Some were tidy and some were total pigs: male, female, young, old, single or families, it didn’t matter; you could never tell. They serviced this house every Thursday but there were houses that got trashed in half that time. 

When his mom began Tidy Home Cleaning Service Jared had been in high school. He was embarrassed every time he got roped into scrubbing other peoples’ toilets and floors, even if it was only occasionally. Totally not cool to a guy even as laid back as Jared. Especially with the crap he got from Chad whose supply of French maid jokes and bad puns was endless. Now Jared didn’t give a shit.

Cleaning houses part time during holidays, weekends and the summer meant Jared never had to scramble for a job during summer or winter breaks. He had plenty of spending money and his evenings and weekends were his own. Total win. Beat the hell out of flipping burgers or backbreaking road crew or yard work in the summer heat. 

When the bathroom was spotless he moved to the bedroom. The worksheet said the bed to change the bed but there were no sheets laid out. Jared sighed. He hated snooping. After a moment’s hesitation he made a quick check in the linen cabinet and found a set of burgundy sheets. 

Bed stripped and remade, Jared began a quick wipe down of the furniture only to stutter to a halt at the sight of an open and deflated tube of fancy, high-end lube on the bedside table. 

“Uh …” He stood staring as if the potential for a launched attack was high. Some of the other cleaners reveled in the personal and potentially embarrassing details of their clients’ private lives. Snooping and gossip were rampant, but Jared was just the opposite. He didn’t _want_ to be privy to the secrets of total strangers. It really skeeved him to find out private things about people he didn’t know. Gossip reporter and private investigator definitely weren’t career choices for him. 

Pulling on his rubber gloves he gingerly recapped the lube. Jared didn’t consider himself particularly squeamish or a prude, but you just never knew where something had been. He tried to slide open the drawer just enough to slip the tube inside; unfortunately, in his guilty haste he jerked the drawer completely out of the stand and the contents clattered to the floor. 

“Oh shit!” Looking guiltily around as though Mr. Morgan were going to storm into the bedroom and accuse Jared of rifling through his belongings. He slotted the drawer back into the stand then dropped to his knees to scoop up the spilled contents. Heart pounding and breath stuttering in his throat, Jared scooped up the small mountain of condom packets and couldn’t stop himself from wondering how often the man scored to have such a ready supply on hand. Maybe they were cheaper by the gross? 

What was hidden beneath the spill of flat, square packets had Jared flushing hot and close to hyperventilating. 

It wasn’t as though he’d never seen a butt plug, cock ring, handcuffs or—nipple clamps? – before, just not outside of adult websites. He replaced the toys but when he came to the final item Jared paused, not quite sure what the string of big purple beads was for. He found them firm but yielding to the touch, like his little sister’s jelly bracelets, and there was a cord with a ring attached on one end. He found himself absently fingered the string of beads in puzzlement. 

Then enlightenment struck. 

“Oh. **_Oh!_** ” He tossed the anal beads in the drawer and slammed it shut sending the table lamp teetering. He nearly knocked it over anyway in his spastic haste to grab it.

Jared finished wiping down the room in record time then set his supplies out in the hall. While he vacuumed the rug and surrounding hardwood he kept stealing involuntary glances at the bedside table. It was as though he was waiting for the contents of the drawer to make a spontaneous reappearance. He couldn’t seem to stop his mind from conjuring up mental images of those items in use and he wondered what Jeff Morgan looked like. And who shared his kink for toys.

Taking one last look to make sure that all was in place—while averting his eyes (but unfortunately not his mind) from the nightstand—he moved to the hopefully more impersonal guest bedroom and bath. They looked unused since the last cleaning so all they needed were a swift wipe-down and vacuum. The well-used half bath across the hall needed a thorough scrubbing. 

While the bathroom door was shut to give him more room to clean the toilet, Jared heard the front door open and close. Jeff Morgan was home and Jared’s mind strayed to the contents of the bedside table once again, and he felt himself flush hot – down to his nipples he was sure. 

Jared glanced at his watch. Ten A.M. was probably too early for Mr. Morgan to be coming home for lunch so Jared hoped he would be able to get the kitchen cleaned quickly and be out of the way. The dining and living rooms would take hardly any time at all to wipe down and vacuum.

The challenge would be to face the homeowner without stuttering into incoherency and flushing a particularly telltale shade of scarlet.

With a final wipe of the mirror, Jared set his bucket of supplies out in the hallway. He grabbed a fresh cloth and the spray bottle of diluted Murphy’s Oil Soap to wipe down the bathroom's tiny hardwood floor. 

While on his hands and knees he heard low voices—more than one—coming from the front of the house. Jared sighed. Mr. Morgan had company. Working around the homeowner was awkward enough, working around their company even more so. 

Jared gathered his equipment and the upright vac to pull it out into the living room. He looked down and made sure the company logo on his tee shirt—

**Tidy Home Cleaning Service  
Satisfaction is Our Goal**

—was plainly visible.

Jared’s mom only scheduled him to work in the homes of bachelors unless she had talked to the homeowner. Having a 6’4” man show up on your front step (or out of your bedroom hallway) to scrub your toilet was surprising enough, startling a pregnant or elderly woman just wasn’t good business. As it was, she’d had to leave a message with Mr. Morgan’s service about the substitute for his regular cleaner. He hoped it wasn’t going to be a problem. You never could tell with some people. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Jared put on his friendliest smile and walked into the living room, ready to cheerfully greet the client. 

At almost exactly the same moment he stepped into the living room his brain kicked into high gear allowing his eyes to interpret what his ears had apparently been ignoring. The low voices, sighs, moans, gasps and a distinct growl that probably didn’t come from a dog became clear.

Jared stood at the edge of the open room, paralyzed and dumb-struck. He had an overwhelming urge for some kind of magic that would allow him to be anywhere that wasn’t here. Never having met him, Jared wasn’t sure which man was Jeff Morgan: the naked mid-twenty-something, draped belly down across the back of the couch, or the older and equally naked man thrusting into him from behind. 

But Jared had a perfect side view of the action. 

The bucket slipped from Jared’s nerveless fingers. The older man stopped mid-thrust and turned to Jared where he stood in a mute horror of embarrassment. 

“Who …?” the older man said blankly. Then a moment later, “Damn, is this Thursday?” 

Well now Jared knew who the homeowner was. 

The younger man reached back and grabbed at Morgan’s hip, wriggling and thrusting his ass backwards. 

“Jeff,” he moaned, “Move damnit!” He was so into the moment that a large bucket of cleaning supplies clattering to the floor hadn’t pierced his sexual fog. 

True, Mr. Morgan’s sheepish expression did seem to be pinking up a bit, but he was remarkably sanguine as he pulled free of the clasping body bent over before him. 

“Jeff, you bastard,” the other man said, dropping his forehead down onto the back of the couch. 

“Jen,” Morgan began, pulling a throw pillow off the back of the couch to hold nonchalantly in front of his crotch. 

The totally absurd part of Jared’s frozen mind registered that the fluids glistening on his client’s still hard, condom sheathed cock were probably going to stain the pillow and would be a bitch to get out. 

“You promised ‘no teasing’ until you fucked at least one orgasm out of me. So get your goddamned cock back in my ass and fuck me!” 

“Jensen!” Morgan said a little more forcefully. 

That seemed to be the key for Jared’s brain to grind out of neutral. “Oh my god! Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Jared babbled. In fact, Jared found himself incapable of stopping the barely coherent spill of words that tumbled over each other in their haste to leave his mouth. 

But for all the speed of his mouth his feet were still incapable of moving. He tried to command them to turn around and beat a hurried and undignified retreat out of one of the bedroom windows, but they seemed to be glued to the floor. And his mouth was still moving independent of his brain. “I heard … but I didn’t really … because I never would … oh my god! I’m sorry! I’m so sor….” 

‘Jensen’ finally caught on to the drama happening and turned his head to face Jared. That was enough to dry up the stumble of words from Jared because fuck! How was it possible for a man to be so absurdly gorgeous without being girly? His skin was smooth and his mouth almost obscenely lush. Even from several feet away Jared could see that the eyes half hidden behind lashes his sister would kill for had just the barest ring of green surrounding pupils blown wide with lust. And the body? Fucking perfect. 

“Jeff.” Jensen’s tone was throaty, the words chiding as he arched his back, rubbing his ass in a desultory fashion against the pillow that barred him from what he so obviously wanted, like a cat in heat. “You didn’t tell me you invited another friend. I do have a little self control, you know.” He paused. “Not much, but some. I could have waited.” 

Jensen pushed himself upright in a feline stretch, turning to saunter toward where Jared was still stuck fast in place and starting to hyperventilate. “Especially for someone who looks like this.” 

Jensen’s cock was hard and flushed, bobbing hypnotically and seductively with each step he took toward Jared. 

It’s not that Jared was inexperienced. Not with girls and not even with guys—although a couple of mutual hand jobs with a friend and a blowjob from a drunken frat boy who still refused to acknowledge Jared’s existence probably didn’t count that much—but this was entering a whole new level of intense. Jared’s mind was overheating and going on serious overload. 

“Jensen—jesus! He’s not a party favor, he’s working.” Morgan tried to explain. But even Jared’s bemused mind knew that explanation was a little off. 

Jensen slanted a look toward the older man. “Since when do you pay?” he asked. 

“Not …” Morgan rubbed his free hand over the attractive scruff on his face. “Not that kind of ‘work’. He works for my cleaning service. We were so busy wrapping up the project and celebrating I forgot this was Thursday; my regular cleaning day.”

Jared would guess that Jeff Morgan was around forty. His body was broader, more solid than Jensen’s, and darker with body hair where Jensen’s was smooth and pale. Totally hot in a completely contrasting way. Jared had never really been into older men, but he was definitely beginning to see the attraction. 

“Cleaning service? Why doesn’t my maid service have people that look like this?” Jensen pouted as he closed the distance to Jared. “You’ve been holding out on me!” Jensen laid his hand on Jared’s shoulder, drawing it across his chest as Jensen moved slowly around him. 

“Jen,” Jeff Morgan sighed, “Please don’t fondle the help. Neither of us can afford a lawsuit for sexual harassment. And I don’t think you being punchy from exhaustion and sleep deprivation is going to be a defense a judge will buy.” Jeff paused. “And he’s definitely not my regular cleaner. I think I would have noticed.” 

Jared shuddered, his eyes drifting half closed when Jensen stopped behind him, his hand sliding around and down to rub Jared’s belly through the thin tee shirt. 

Jared’s eyes flew open at Jeff’s words. “I wouldn’t sue you!” Jared’s protest ended in a gasp as Jensen pressed up close behind him, chin hooking over Jared’s shoulder and his hand moving down to cup the traitorous erection tenting the front of Jared’s khaki shorts. 

“He wouldn’t sue,” Jensen echoed. “Besides, what’s he going to have to complain about after I suck his brains out through his dick?” 

Jared shivered at the hot breath bathing his ear and swallowed thickly at the mental picture of those plush lips wrapped around his cock. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Jensen asked softly, his teeth tugging gently at the lobe of Jared’s right ear; naked cock, stiff and pressed tight to Jared’s ass. The scent of the other man, clean but slightly spicy and with the readily recognizable musk of sex, was intoxicating. 

“Shit yeah,” Jared breathed, unconsciously leaning back into Jensen, his body melting with the flush of intense heat. Then added, “Please,” as some vestige of hard instilled manners kicked in. 

Jensen made short work of tugging Jared’s tee shirt out of his waistband and over his head. With a throaty humming sound, Jensen pressed against Jared’s back rubbing his hands over Jared’s chest under the shirt, thumbs circling his suddenly aching nipples. 

“Jensen,” Jeff tried to protest one last time, but even Jared could hear that the protest was pretty weak. It was obvious from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that his heart just wasn’t in the objection. 

Jensen lightly bit Jared’s shoulder, just enough to be felt but not mark as he began expertly flipping open the button of Jared’s fly and lowering the zip. Shoving shorts and underwear down, Jensen moved around to the front to give each of Jared’s nipples a single kitten lap with the pointed tip of his tongue. 

Jared noticed a pale scatter of freckles across the bridge of Jensen’s nose and across his cheekbones. Before he could inspect them further, Jensen was sliding gracefully to his knees, leaving a cooling trail of saliva down the center of Jared’s chest and abdomen. 

Jared lowered his head to stare at the incredible sight of Jensen nosing his cock, rubbing his lips against the underside of the shaft, half-lidded green eyes fixed on Jared’s face. When he saw that he had Jared’s attention, Jensen made a production of slicking his bottom lip then he slowly drawing the tip of his tongue up the full length of Jared’s cock, hot breath bathing him as the full, moist pad of Jensen’s lower lip slid along behind. Jared shuddered convulsively. The feeling was incredible; the visual was mind-blowing. 

“Just a taste,” Jensen murmured. “I was promised a deep dicking but we were interrupted,” he added, throwing a heavy lidded glance over his shoulder to Jeff. “So we need somewhere more … comfortable.” 

Jeff had dropped the pillow hiding his crotch and was busy stripping off the old condom, fishing another out of the pants on the floor. 

“I just made the bed,” Jared said stupidly, his voice hoarse. He was staring at the fingers that deftly rolled a fresh condom down the dark, straining cock, smoothing on a fresh slick of lube, the sound crackling wetly in the quiet of the room. 

“Oh, I think we’ll manage,” Jeff said amused, apparently now firmly behind the change of plans. “But why don’t you bring our new friend back over here Jensen. It’s such a convenient height.” 

Jensen rose slowly to his feet, hand closing around Jared’s aching and oh-so-sensitive cock, to stretch up and lick across Jared’s parted lips. Jared groaned, eyes closing as his lips briefly captured that slick, teasing tongue. Then Jensen was moving away, using Jared’s dick as a tether to tow him willingly behind. Jensen had to pause as Jared stumbled and kicked his way out of his shorts and underwear. Jensen led Jared to the couch and urged him to kneel on the cushions facing the back and then moved back around to join Jeff. 

Jeff cupped the back of Jensen’s head and guided his mouth. Jensen hung nearly limp in Jeff’s arms as their mouths meshed and slid together, tongues twining with a moist, rich sound that made Jared salivate and swallow convulsively, remembering the brief taste of that tongue. 

Jared watched as the hand Jeff had used to slick himself with moments ago stroked into the split of rounded buttocks and thrust two fingers to the last knuckles, deep inside Jensen’s body. 

Jared had to grip his cock tightly to keep from coming on the spot. Jensen’s cry was muffled against Jeff’s lips but he no longer stood passively. His hands were pulling frantically at Jeff’s shoulders and arms, sliding up to tug with scrabbling fingers in Jeff’s hair while his hips danced and thrust backward onto Jeff’s invading fingers. 

“Jesus, you’re still so fucking tight,” Jeff murmured. “Like I wasn’t balls deep in this little hole just a couple of minutes ago.” 

Jensen panted, licking at the corner of Jeff’s mouth as Jeff locked eyes with Jared. “Tight and wet,” Jeff said, splitting the buttocks further apart with his other hand, splaying out Jensen for Jared’s eyes. “You see?” 

Jared nodded dumbly, his eyes glued to the sight of those two fingers, slick with lube, working in the tight confines. Jeff would pull his fingers nearly out then plunge them back in, making Jensen pant and push back into the invasion. 

“Fuck me!” Jensen demanded breathlessly, his fingers tugging hard at Jeff’s hair. 

“Not quite yet,” Jeff said softly, biting the curve of Jensen’s jaw-line, his eyes still on Jared as he bit lower on the angle of Jensen’s shoulder, harder this time. Jared could see a smattering of pale freckles across Jensen’s shoulders, matching the ones he’d noticed earlier on his face, their paleness now broken by a red scimitar curve of tooth marks in the flesh. 

“You promised no teasing this time,” Jensen complained breathlessly. 

“You changed the rules,” Jeff said, his tone oh-so-reasonable. “Besides, you love it.” Jeff addressed Jared again, “Our Jen can be something of a slut.” 

“Fuck you,” Jensen breathed faintly. 

“A real cock hound. Never satisfied. It’s amazing he’s still so tight.” Jeff’s voice was rough, his fingers rougher. “He’s like a furnace inside, and the more you fuck him the hotter he gets. Feel,” Jeff offered. Maybe ‘ordered’ was more accurate. 

Mesmerized, Jared leaned over the back of the couch and reached out to trace the slick reddish flesh, the crinkles stretched nearly smooth to accommodate the embedded fingers. 

And as Jeff promised, so hot. 

Jeff pulled out until just the tips of his fingers were still held inside, then he spread them apart, making Jensen gape at both ends, his lips falling open in a guttural moan. Jeff challenged Jared with his eyes but Jared looked at Jensen in doubt. 

“Do it,” Jensen gasped. “Just fucking touch me!” 

Breathlessly Jared rolled two fingers in the grove of Jensen’s buttocks, gathering lube, then he carefully inserted them into the channel being held open for him. The flesh was slick and hot as promised and the passage was tight—christ, so tight. A quick twist of Jeff’s hand made it tighter still as he thrust his thicker fingers in to join Jared’s. There was something so hotly erotic about his fingers sharing that tight wet space with another man, a stranger. The three of them joined in that one place. A curl of those strong fingers curved Jared’s longer ones until they rubbed against what Jared knew had to be Jensen’s prostate, making him keen and clench down until Jared wondered if they’d be able to pull out. 

Jensen locked his fingers in thick hair and pulled Jeff’s face towards his. Instead of the kiss that Jared was expecting, Jensen caught Jeff’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled until Jeff grunted in warning. 

“If you won’t fuck me,” Jensen said breathlessly when he let go, “I’m sure he will.” 

Jared’s cock gave a solid twitch when he realized Jensen was talking about him and the thought of thrusting inside that perfect body had Jared swaying forward to press his mouth against the hot, smooth skin of Jensen’s back. 

“Oh I’m sure he’ll get his chance at that little cock-slut ass of yours,” Jeff chuckled darkly. “Right now though?” he said, slapping a red-hot handprint into the flesh in question, “This tight little hole is mine.” 

Jeff carefully pulled his fingers—along with Jared’s—from the heated clasp of Jensen’s body. With a final devouring kiss, he manhandled Jensen’s body around and bent him over the back of the couch again, forcing Jared to lean back. 

“So why don’t you put that smart mouth of yours to good use,” Jeff growled low. 

Jared was tall enough even kneeling to have a perfect view when Jeff lined his cock up and bottomed out in Jensen’s body with a single, heavy thrust. Jensen’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open in a silent O, silent until a low grunting moan, full of satisfaction, forced itself out from deep in his throat. Jared watched entranced as Jensen’s mouth softened and began to fall shut but then his eyes opened and Jared’s cock had to be filling his sight so his mouth fell back open and he raised his eyes to Jared’s face. Jared hesitated.

“Go ahead,” Jeff urged in amusement as he began to thrust slowly. “If there’s one thing Jen loves nearly as much as a cock up his ass it’s one in his mouth. He’s in hog heaven if he’s being held down and opened at both ends at the same time. I told you, total cock-slut.” 

Jensen took one hand off the back of the couch where he was bracing himself and flipped Jeff the bird over his shoulder. 

Jeff just laughed low and dirty. “You’re going to have to be the ‘hands on’ kid. Jen’s going to need his to brace himself.”

Jensen’s eyes didn’t leave Jared’s face and his mouth didn’t close, the tip of his tongue just lightly circles to loose O of his lips. 

Swallowing deeply Jared slid the fingers on his dick - the ones holding back his orgasm – to the base and gripped a little tighter. Jared guided the red, leaking tip of his cock to that obscenely lush mouth and Jensen closed his lips over the head. Jensen flicked the cleft under the ridge with the tip of his tongue then sucked and tried to bob forward but Jeff had Jensen’s hips in a firm grip, holding the other man steady as he pumped lazily into his ass. Jensen groaned in disappointment and tried to leverage himself forward for a bigger mouthful. 

Jared was locked in indecision. One blowjob from the drunken frat boy and two girlfriends he got beyond third base with hadn’t given him a lot of experience to get an idea for the etiquette of the situation. He glanced up at Jeff who had a grin on his face as lazy as the motion of his hips. When Jensen futilely tried to strain forward and finally growled in frustration – which felt abso- _fucking_ -lutely fantastic around Jared’s cock – Jeff actually chuckled then and relented enough to instruct Jared. “I told you kid, he’s gotta hold on or face-plant into the couch cushions so you’re going to have to do the work.”

“It’s Jared,” Jared choked, his eyes racing back and forth between Jeff and Jensen’s lips circling his cock head. “My name is Jared, not kid.” 

Jeff suddenly stilled and frowned, staring at Jared. “Exactly how old are you?” Jeff asked.

Jensen whined deep in his throat and rubbed his ass against Jeff’s groin in encouragement.

“Now you ask?” Jared stuttered, about to explode in frustration as much as Jensen. At Jeff’s hardening stare he blew out a breath. “Geeze man, nineteen! I’m nineteen and in college!”

The grin was back on Jeff’s face and he gave a hard thrust into Jensen’s ass, who moaned in approval. “Well alright then, college boy, time to do your part. Fuck his mouth.”

Jared gaped, his few pathetic working brain cells misfiring. “Isn’t that kind of…well, rude?”

“Not if it’s what he wants,” Jeff shrugged.

Jensen nodded enthusiastically and Jared gripped his dick tighter to force down his quickly rising orgasm. He tentatively rocked his hips forward. After a few shallow thrusts and some heavy breathing on Jared’s part, Jeff spoke again.

“Don’t be such a pussy about it Jared! Grab his head and fuck his face! He wants to feel it in the back of his throat. And don’t worry about a gag reflex, Jen doesn’t have one. Not anymore.”

Jensen moaned encouragement. 

Jared did as he was told. He buried his fingers in the hair at the back of Jensen’s head and let his huge palms cup almost down to the other man’s cheeks and began thrusting. 

Jared watched Jensen’s face, mesmerized by the other man’s eyes, upturned and slitted in pleasure, those lips, glistening with saliva, closed lightly around the girth of Jared’s flesh, allowing Jared free access to his mouth. Jared knew his cock was pretty big, bigger than ‘average’, but when he felt the head of it nudge the back of Jensen’s throat the other man just stretched his neck, tilted his head and Jared’s cockhead slid into a tightness that stole his breath and Jensen’s lips nestled into Jared’s pubes on each in-thrust. 

Jared threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut at the rush of pleasure. Within seconds he was panting and clenching to hold back his climax again. “I’m not going to last,” Jared gritted out.

“Then let it go,” urged Jeff, his voice finally sounding strained as he picked up his pace and Jared could hear the increased sound of flesh slapping flesh and the slick crackling sound of his thick cock thrusting into the lubed depths of Jensen’s ass. “I bet you’ll be hard again by the time we get to the bedroom.” 

Hearing that this…whatever it was…was going to continue on in that pristinely made-up bed with the toys in the bedside table with Jared along for the ride was enough for Jared to come harder than he had in his life. He’d started to pull his cock from Jensen’s mouth but Jensen snaked one hand off the back of the couch and latched onto Jared’s thigh, preventing him from pulling away. Jared wanted to roar out his orgasm as Jensen took whatever Jared poured down his throat but the only sound he could make was strangled and high pitched. Jared knew he would be embarrassed later by that sound but right now he just could give a shit.

Jeff gasped and Jared’s eyes lazily met his. Jeff’s thrusts became erratic and jarring. “And I think the only way Jensen’s going to get to come…” Jeff gritted out as he buried himself in Jensen’s body one last time and reached under to grab Jensen’s cock. From Jensen’s tense body and the harsh groan he uttered when Jared’s cock slipped wetly from his lips Jared knew that Jeff had clenched off Jensen’s orgasm. 

Jeff leaned over Jensen’s shuddering back, his tongue chasing the droplets of sweat down Jensen’s spine and made soft _shushing_ sounds as his free hand intercepted Jensen’s flailing one that tried bury itself under his own body and tug Jeff’s off of his cock. “I’m going to have to start carrying a cock ring around in my pocket,” Jeff murmured into Jensen’s skin. “Don’t have enough hands.” 

When Jeff obviously felt that Jensen wasn’t going to spontaneously orgasm he let go of Jensen’s cock but grabbed Jensen’s other hand and brought them both around to the small of Jensen’s back, catching both wrists in one of his large hands. Jeff reached down and held the condom as he pulled slowly out of Jensen’s ass to Jensen’s accompanying moan. Jeff set the condom in a small dish on a nearby shelf and Jared made a mental note that that was definitely going to need washing.

Then Jeff slid arm around Jensen’s chest and pulled him upright and back against his own chest. When Jensen’s head fell limply back onto Jeff’s shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth open and panting, Jeff cupped Jensen’s chin in his palm and covered those soft, slack lips with his own. 

Jared watched as Jeff plundered Jensen’s mouth, his tongue delving deep as if to taste the remnants of Jared. Jensen’s cock was dark red and looked painfully hard as it bobbed against his stomach. He struggled weakly to pull his hands from Jeff’s grip but not too hard because Jared knew Jensen could break Jeff’s one-handed grip and take care of his hard-on if he wanted to. 

Jeff lifted his head and gazed hotly at Jared. “As I was saying,” that tone of lazy amusement was back in his voice, “I think the only way Jen’s going to come is by fucking that big cock of yours with his overly sensitive little hole.” 

Jensen shuddered again, lying limply back against Jeff, his eyes glued to Jared’s rapidly thickening cock. 

“And it looks like you’re even ahead of schedule,” Jeff said, amused, his eyes also on Jared’s lengthening dick. “You’re going to love it, kid. He’s a little loose and sloppy right now, not that he ever gets that loose – I’m telling you, Jen’s got fantastic muscle control – but that little hole is hot enough to scorch your soul.”

Jared might have been worried about the way Jeff was obviously controlling and denying Jensen but to be honest, Jensen only seemed to be putting up a token resistance. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Jeff murmured in Jensen’s ear as he turned him bodily toward the bedroom. “Let’s get comfortable.” One of Jeff’s hands was still circling Jensen’s wrists but the other trailed down his body and back around until he could thrust those two fingers back into Jensen’s slick hole like they were going home. Jensen wriggled back onto them. Then Jeff glanced back at Jared who was following along in a trance. Jeff’s eyes were hot when they flicked down to Jared’s cock. Jeff licked his lips. “I might have to have a taste of that before we get you all suited up and into the sauna.” 

“Jeff!” Jensen pleaded. 

“Shhh, don’t worry Jen,” Jeff ran his tongue up the curve of Jensen’s neck to his ear, Jensen shrugging his shoulder up into the tickle of Jeff’s scruff on his skin. Jared shivered and gasped heavily at the thought of Jeff’s beard scratching the insides of his thighs as he swallowed Jared’s cock. “We’re going to keep you nice and hot and open for Jared,” Jeff continued. He slowly pulled his fingers from Jensen’s ass. Adding two more Jeff made a tight cone of all four fingers before bringing them back to what looked like way too small of an opening. Carefully but firmly he worked all four fingers into Jensen’s ass while Jensen whined and alternately danced on his toes and thrust back onto Jeff’s hand. Jared knew this obviously wasn’t a new thing for them, confirmed when he heard Jeff’s low rumbled, “You are going to take my fist one of this days, aren’t you sweetheart? And you’ll go out of your fucking mind. God, I want to feel that tight little muscle clamped around my wrist.”

Jensen cried out and Jeff released his wrists to quickly grab the base of Jensen’s cock again and rode him down off of the orgasm that threatened to overtake Jensen at Jeff’s words.

While Jensen calmed down – although Jared was fucked if he knew how the guy managed it with one of Jeff’s hands on his cock and four fingers of the other up his ass – Jeff spoke again. “So how long have you been cleaning houses, Jared?”

The non-sequitur was nearly enough to strip Jared’s mental gears when he had to switch them so fast. “Uh…I’ve worked for mom off and on since I was fifteen,” Jared stuttered.

“Fifteen?” Jeff marveled and he guided Jensen with the damnedest rudder through the bedroom door and to the bed. “Wait, your mom? Sylvia Padalecki is your mom?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jared said, squirming uncomfortably talking about his mom in this situation. 

“Well let’s not tell mom about this, shall we? I’d hate to lose a damn fine cleaning service. Or my balls.”

“I am definitely never mentioning this to my mom!” Jared promised fervently.

“Good,” Jeff said. “Now, in that drawer in the bedside table is a pair of padded handcuffs. Why don’t you get those and snap them around Jensen’s wrists.” 

Jared felt a cool trickle of uncertainty dampen his heat and looked up into Jeff’s hotly amused eyes. 

“You see,” Jeff explained, “Jensen can’t be trusted not to take matters into his own hands. And as much as I enjoy watching him jack off for me at times, this isn’t one of them.”

Jared’s moment of hesitation passed when he saw Jensen’s hands trail languidly to the small of his own back to ready them for the cuffs, his eyes half lidded as they gazed at Jared.

“OK,” Jared said simply as he bent to rifle through the condom packets, wondering if they’d get to play with the other toys.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few years ago I worked for a house cleaning company for about a year. Unfortunately (or possibly fortunately) I never ran across this particular scenario (or anything vaguely resembling it) and if I had I'm pretty sure the scenery wouldn't have been as pretty.


End file.
